April Windsor
|played by = Amelia Flanagan}} April Windsor is the daughter of Donna Windsor and Marlon Dingle. She is also the half sister of Leo Goskirk. Having broken up with Marlon Dingle in January 2009, Donna Windsor left Emmerdale to return to Essex, keeping her pregnancy a secret from him and everyone else in the village. When April was born later in 2009, she continued to keep her secret from Marlon but confided in her mother Viv Hope that April was actually Marlon's daughter. Viv also kept this information secret and took the secret to her grave when she died following a fire in January 2011. As April grew older, she began asking questions about her father and Donna decided it was time to return to Emmerdale. She arrived back in the village in March 2014 and broke the news to both Marlon and Bob Hope and Brenda Walker. Marlon reacted badly telling Donna that he didn't want anything to do with either of them and told them to return to Essex. Rhona Goskirk decided she wanted her son Leo to have his half-sister in his life and met with Donna before she returned to Essex. Marlon eventually came around to the idea of Leo getting to know his sister, but insisted he didn't want either April or Donna in the village and that they must never know that they are siblings. In 2014 April's mother died due to a dangerous job with Ross Barton and jumping from a building with a pervert after he threatened to abuse April. Donna then told Ross to tell April that she loved her very much. Later that day, a devastated Marlon broke the news to his daughter that her Mummy had gone to live in the stars. However it didn't really sink in to April that Donna was actually dead and later that week she went missing when her granddad Bob Hope was looking after her and went to visit Ross at the garage because she knew he was her mothers friend. Ross told April to get lost and she went looking for her mum but later was found the next day. Marlon was then awarded full custody of his daughter and April now lives with her father at Tall Trees Cottage and regularly sees her half-brother Leo. In March 2016, April went to see Emma Barton because she hade bruises on her left arm and asked if she could make it better. Her babysitter Carly Hope confinded in Marlon that she had a son named Billy who died when he was two months old. April tells Marlon and Carly that it was Leo that hit her. Towards the end of 2016, April notices that her dad and her babysitter Carly like each other, and she questions if they are already dating or not. Eventually, Marlon and Carly do start dating. In March 2017, while making a cake for Marlon's birthday, April chokes on a sweet in front of Carly, however she freezes and does nothing. A shocked Marlon enters the room and tries to save his daughter. To his despair, April stops breathing for a moment. Marlon then manages to bring the sweet up and April starts crying in shock. Marlon is furious at Carly for not trying to save his daughter when she could clearly see that April was choking. The next day Marlon keeps April off school and she runs away to the pirate ship because she thinks Carly doesn't like her as she didn't try to help. Carly then explains to April that she was just in shock and didn't know what to do. April forgives Carly and said she wants her to her new mum. Quotes "My outfits." (first line) Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:2009 births Category:Windsor family Category:Dingle family Category:2014 debuts Category:Residents of Tall Trees Cottage Category:Residents of Smithy Cottage Category:Residents of Connelton View Category:Residents of Brook Cottage Category:Connelton Primary School students